jynxkizsfandomcom-20200214-history
5e Otherworldly Patron: The Gambler
The Gambler is an Otherworldly Patron available to the Warlock class. You have made a pact with an entity representing chance itself. The Gambler embodies luck and unluck. They go by other names, including but not limited to: RNGesus, Lady Luck, Ebisu, Daikokuten, Bishamonten, Benzaiten, Fukurokuju, Jurōjin, Hotei, Kichijōten, Tymora, Branchala, Gillean, Shinare. Expanded Spell List The Gambler lets you choose from an expanded spell list of spells when you learn a Warlock spell. The following spells are added to the Warlock spell list for you. Doubles & Nothing Starting at 1st level, you gain proficiency with two gaming sets of your choice. You can alternatively choose proficiency and expertise in one gaming set to add double your proficiency bonus. Additionally, whenever your roll on 2d20's are the same number, the result automatically counts as if you had rolled natural 20's. If you roll doubles on a save where you would take half damage on a success, you take no damage instead. To be applicable, this ability requires advantage, disadvantage, the Lucky feat, or etc. Pact Boon: Pact of Cards At 3rd level, a character dedicated to the Gambler can select this option instead of one of the warlock’s existing Pact Boon opti Your patron gives you a magical deck of cards called a Pact Deck. You can use your Pact Deck as an Arcane Focus. You have advantage on all sleight of hand checks with the deck. As an action, you can summon all your cards back into your hand. Each card has 1 hit point and 11 AC. Your deck regenerates all destroyed cards after a long rest. As a bonus action, you can switch your senses to see and hear as if you were in the location of one of your cards. You lose the ability to see and hear from your own body until you switch back as a bonus action. You can treat each card as a proficient thrown weapon that deals 1 slashing damage with the finesse property and a range of (20/60). It is treated as magic for overcoming damage resistance. Cards do not get destroyed just by throwing them. You can bind a gaming set to be your Pact Deck with a 1 hour ritual. You can then dismiss the gaming set, shunting it into an extradimensional space, and it appears whenever you summon your Pact Deck thereafter. Some gaming sets may or may not be applicable for binding upon DM discretion. Reckless Gambit Starting at 6th level, you can position yourself deal deadly blows at great risk to yourself. Whenever you attempt an attack within 10 feet of a creature, you have advantage on attack rolls against each other, and you have disadvantage on saving throws against each other, until the start of your next turn. If the attack roll already has advantage, the attacker may reroll any damage die that rolls a 1 on the target. The attacker must accept the new result. Gambler's Fortune Starting at 10th level, whenever you roll a d100 or roll for treasure, you can roll twice and choose the roll you prefer. Additionally, harm tend to barely miss the warlock's vital organs, and the warlock tends to stand in just the right spaces. Choose an ability score. You have advantage on your saving throws with that ability score. You may change this choice after a short or long rest. High Roller Starting at 14th level, you enable exploding dice. Whenever you roll max damage on a damage die, you can add that roll to the damage total and re-roll that die for bonus damage. Additionally, whenever you roll a natural 1 on a d20, you can re-roll it once. You must accept the new result. If you roll another 1, treat it as if you had roll a natural 20. 'New Eldritch Invocations' You may select Lesser Card Dealer, Card Dealer, Greater Card Dealer, or Cards of Misdirection as one of your Eldritch Invocations. Card Dealer Prerequisite: Pact of Cards Your magic empowers your thrown cards. Your cards now deal 1d6 damage when they hit. Their thrown range is doubled to (40/120). You may use your Charisma modifier instead Dexterity or Strength for attack and damage when throwing cards. Quick Card Dealer Prerequisite: Warlock 5th level, Pact of Cards You can throw 2 cards instead of one when you use the attack action. Additionally, your Pact Deck is immune to fire damage and fire effects. Quick Card Dealer, Greater Prerequisite: Warlock 12th level, Pact of Cards You can throw 3 cards instead of 2 when you use the attack action. Additionally, your Pact Deck can no longer be damaged nor affected by non-single target spells and abilities from enemies. Cards of Misdirection Prerequisite: Warlock 5th level, Pact of Cards You can choose to have spells you cast originate from one of your pact cards instead of your body. Casting range is measured as if you were in the card's location. This can be used to trigger Reckless Gambit. You can use this ability a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier. You recover all uses after a short or long rest. Category:Homebrew Category:5e D&D Category:Warlock